


A moment to relax

by Ryuuzaki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuzaki/pseuds/Ryuuzaki
Summary: Fareeha just got home in time for Valentine's Day, but first she needs to hurry to buy one last gift...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly stuff i did for valentine's day. Hope you enjoy!

A young woman is sweeping the front of the store she works. Suddenly, there’s a loud sound coming from across the street, as if something dropped from the sky. The girl drops her broom, scared by the noise, and by seeing that the thing that landed was actually a person. It was a figure in blue armor and a helmet with a golden visor. It then starts crossing the street in the direction of the young attendant, who cowers at the sight of that tall armored being.

That person gets close to the girl, takes off the helmet, and says to her, “I’m very sorry. I did not meant to scare you.” The attendant still a little shaken, stutteringly responds to the blue armored woman “O-ok.” With her helmet under her arms, the woman, Fareeha, then asks “Does your store still have Swiss Chocolates for sell?” The girl taking care of the shop responds, more calm now, “No ma’am, we are all out.”

Fareeha, in a frustrated manner, says “Damn it!” then puts her helmet back on. “Thank you. Have a nice day.” She says to the attendant as she gets some spaces and launches off into the sky. The attendant looks up, still confused of what just happened, and gives a small waving goodbye to that person as she flies away.

Valentine’s day was the next day, and Fareeha had just arrived from a mission she was sent some weeks before. She already had a gift ready for her girlfriend, Angela, but she wanted to add her favorite chocolates to it. She hadn’t been able to buy one yet, and the stores are about to close.

As she is in the skies, her visor shows four target marks, each of them a store that could have still have the chocolates for sale. She goes to the closest one first, and arrives the same surprising way she was doing on the last three ones, a loud thump sound hitting the floor, and a tall blue armored figure sticking out among other shopgoers in casual clothes. They look at her with either surprised or amazed looks, that person in full military equipment asking confused attendants for Swiss Chocolates.

Of the four remaining stores, the search is unsuccessful on three. Fareeha finally finds the chocolates on the last one, a small shop inside a mall. As she finalizes the purchase, she gives a sigh of relief. The attendant asks if she wants to wrap it up with gift paper, to which she replies that it is not needed, she had another plan.

Fareeha arrives at the couple’s apartment, but Angela isn’t home. She had sent her a message saying she was already in the city and her mission concluded, but there was no response yet. Most times, when Angela doesn’t answer for long periods, it is because she is performing surgery. They both haven’t talked for the last two weeks, for the mission Fareeha was in demanded to have no communication with the outside world. She took a shower, put some comfortable clothes and went to watch something on TV as she waited for her lover.

Around eleven at night, someone was opening the door of the apartment. It was Angela, with a very tired look at her face. Fareeha was at the couch in the living room watching silently as Angela was entering to see how long it would take for her to realize she was sitting there. As she was going towards the bedroom, Angela noticed Fareeha looking at her trying not to laugh. “Liebling!” Angela says as her face goes from looking exhausted to giving the largest smile. Fareeha extends her arm, Angela sits beside her and they both share a long reuniting kiss.

“I didn’t knew you had already arrived. I was afraid we were not be able to be together for Valentine’s day.” Angela said. “The mission took longer than we thought, but we finished just in time. I sent you a text earlier, but you didn’t answer.” Fareeha replied.

“Oh yes, I haven’t even checked yet. There was this accident and one of the patients required a very difficult operation. I was there for hours. After I finished everything there I just wanted to be home and pass out.” Angela said as she laid her head in Fareeha’s shoulder while intertwining their fingers.

“Is the patient ok?” Fareeha asked as her thumb softly massaged Angela’s hand. “Yes, he is. There was a very small chance for him to survive, but we managed to save him.” She replied.  “That’s my Angel.” Fareeha says as she gives a kiss on Angela’s head.

“I need a shower then a good night sleep.” Angela says, then kisses Fareeha in the cheek and goes to bathroom. When she finishes, Fareeha is waiting on bed with her arm extended. Angela lies down comfortably beside her, gives her a good night kiss and they both cuddle and quickly fall asleep.

The next day, Valentine’s day, the couple planned ahead to get the day off on their jobs, so to spent it together. In the morning they stayed at home. Fareeha woke up earlier and made the breakfast, some pancakes, sausages and eggs with hot chocolate.  They both spent putting themselves up to date with what happened during the time they couldn’t talk to each other.  Angela made lunch, consisting of beef, bacon, cooked potatoes, cheese and beans.

At afternoon, the couple went to enjoy a day out in the city.  It was a very pleasant day, sunny but not so hot, a good day to walk in the park holding arms, while telling jokes and flirts to each other. They went to the movies later, watch a romantic drama. “I’ll probably cry so much on this one.” Angela said as they were buying the tickets, to which Fareeha responded, “I’ll be there to wipe your tears.” Angela then gave a silly laugh.

The movie was a love story between an omnic and a man. As it was at the most dramatic scene where the omnic told they had to separate from their lover, Angela heard some sniffing sounds close to her. As she looked to her left, it was Fareeha, dropping a tear with her mouth trembling, trying not to burst crying. With her thumb, Angela cleaned the tears from Fareeha’s face, and started to slowly caress her cheek to comfort her. After the movie ended, the couple went to have dinner at a close by restaurant.

After a fun day out they went back to their home. Angela entered first and was checking her messages in the living room. Fareeha closed the door of the apartment and went to hug Angela from behind, alternating between kissing her neck and giving soft bites to her ear. Angela put her hand on Fareeha’s head pressing it more closer against her skin, while opening her hand very wide to feel her lover‘s hair between her fingers.

“I have something for you”, Fareeha said, after giving one more kiss on Angela’s neck. She then went to get the gifts she had for her. “Happy Valentine’s day”, she said showing Angela two boxes, one with the chocolates she had bought the day before, and a smaller one with her other gift. “Thank you, Liebling”, Angela said while laughing a bit, as she saw the box containing the swiss chocolates was in the shape of a human heart. “I also have something for you”, Angela said while getting the presents. “Thank you, Angel”, Fareeha said while them both shared more kisses.

“Open yours first!”, Angela said excitedly. One of the gifts she gave was also a box of swiss chocolates, but they were in a box in the shape of a love heart, accompanied by a large bouquet of the brightest red roses. The other was a set of golden earrings in the shape of small scales of justice. Fareeha gave a big smile and said “Thanks, these are beautiful. Now your turn.” The gift Angela received was a custom made pendant in the shape of the wings of her Valkyrie Suit. “This is so cute! I loved it!” she said.

Angela put her presents on a nearby stand, moved her left hand to Fareeha’s cheek and kissed her. Fareeha in turn put her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They each looked deep into each other eyes for a while, then Fareeha lifted Angela and carried her in her arms to their bed. They spent the rest of the night there, as the moonlit night illuminated their room.


End file.
